


Nostalgia

by Kimmimaru



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Coran is poly and pan, Coran is sad, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Memories, Multi, Pansexual Character, Polyamorous Character, coran coran the pan man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: Shiro walks in on Coran reminiscing about Alfor, they have a small heart to heart.





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> Title is crap but I don't know what else to name this fic as it's just a random drabble thingy I decided to write for no real reason other than the fact that I love Coran, Coran the gorgeous man. Sheith is pretty mild tbh as it's more focusing on Coran and his memories of Alfor and Zarkon but since I kind of imagine this to maybe be set before Shiro (Kuron) goes rogue then I also feel it's sort of pre-relationship. (written in a hurry and while I'm distracted so I apologise for the mistakes)

“Take Allura and go!”  
  
“Alfor, come with us!” He knew it was pointless, the look in the King's eyes told him the truth of his plans. Alfor took a breath, reaching out and grabbing Coran by his upper arms, he frowned, the flames of their burning planet captured in his eyes.  
  
“I cannot. Allura will need you now more than ever; just promise me you will protect her.”  
  
Coran's stomach plummeted, he took a sharp breath, inhaling smoke and cinders, “Alfor...”  
  
“I've downloaded all of my memories into the castle ship's databases, no matter where you go I will be there.”  
  
Coran swallowed, his throat dry, the sounds of terrified screams and agony piercing the air. He grabbed Alfor's wrists, meeting his unwavering gaze, “Come with us.” He asked, one last time. He had to try if not for Alfor's sake than Allura's. Already she stood in a pod, frozen and still as if death had touched her. It was an awful sight but Coran comforted himself with the knowledge that this was temporary, “You're our King...Without you we don't stand a chance.”  
  
“Coran,” Alfor sighed, closing his eyes, squeezing Coran's arms hard enough to leave bruises, “I beg of you, go with my daughter. Be the father I never got the chance to be.”  
  
Coran's eyes burned, he blamed the smoke in the air and the raging flames consuming his entire world, “I can't replace you, Alfor. If you'd just-”  
  
“My place is here. I must at least try to rectify my mistakes, I will do all I can to distract Zarkon and his forces long enough for the ship to launch. I swear, Coran, he will not lay a hand on Allura.”  
  
“You'll die!” The cry burst from Coran's lips just as an explosion rocked the entire castle, the sound of screaming metal rent the air and Alfor turned wide eyes to the windows before returning his gaze to Coran.  
  
“Just...tell Allura that I love her.” Alfor stepped back, eyes straying to his daughter as she lay safely asleep in her pod, “Tell her...tell her that I believe in her. She's strong, so much stronger than I am.”  
  
“Alfor...” Coran's voice broke, his eyes burning painfully. His chest ached. He watched Alfor turn away. He drew his sword, striding towards the doors, cloak billowing behind him, “Alfor...come back!” Coran's legs were frozen to the spot, he watched the King turn back to offer him a small, pained little smile before the doors opened and he stepped through. Coran ran to the doors, hammering on the button to open them but they were locked from the other side. He slammed his fists against the impenetrable metal, a scream tearing itself from his raw throat. Around him the castle rumbled, thrusters igniting in blue fire. “No! No! Alfor!”  
  
As the castle ship lifted off Alfor turned to watch it rise, he raised a hand in farewell before turning to the long, elegant bridge that separated the castle from the main city. And there he was. Stood in amongst swirling flame and smoke, eyes like sulphur. Zarkon raised the black bayard and Alfor took a deep, shaky breath. Betrayal was like a poison in his veins as he raised his own sword in challenge, baring his teeth in a feral snarl. Tears stung his eyes but he ignored them in favour of seeing the thing wearing his best friends skin, “You want me, then come get me,” He growled, seeing the dark creature blink with Zarkon's eyes. Then he leapt forward, a pained cry escaping his lips as he threw himself into a fight he knew he could not win.  
  
XXX  
  
“Coran?”  
  
Coran twitched a little, blinking away memories of flame and death. He turned to see Shiro peering at him cautiously and fixed a large smile on his face, “Why hello there number 1, what can I do for you?”  
  
“I was just looking to let you know that Pidge needs you in the Green Lion's hangar...are you ok?” Shiro's face fell into a frown of concern and Coran took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He turned to look out the viewing screens, watching the vast emptiness of space pass them by.  
  
“I'm fine, just...remembering.” He looked down at the screen he had been watching, photos scrolling past like ghosts. He paused it on an image of Alfor with green goop spattered over his face, sticking in his beard but with a large grin on his face as he bent over Allura's high chair.   
  
Shiro peeked over Coran's shoulder and saw the pictures, he reached out and clasped his shoulder in a gesture of solidarity.  
  
“He was my best friend, you know.” Coran said quietly, sighing as he brushed fingers over his moustache, “Not the best fighter in the world but he was good and fair. Zarkon had to drag him out of scrapes more often than not.” He smiled, staring as another image appeared of Alfor and Zarkon having an arm wrestling contest, bottles scattered around their feet and people around them cheering and taking bets.   
  
“Who won?” Shiro asked, smiling and nodding at the picture.  
  
Coran chuckled, “Zarkon, obviously.”   
  
The next image was Coran standing beside Alfor as he revealed the Lions of Voltron, his eyes bright and fixed on Alfor with pride and what Shiro could only describe as love, “Ah, yes, I remember that day. Everyone was excited. Alfor especially, he took great pride in showing off his discoveries.”  
  
Another image showed Zarkon and Alfor sat in a beautiful garden, Alfor looked very young with his white hair tied back and skin smooth. He was gesturing while Zarkon leaned forward with a smile, a strange light in his eyes as watched Alfor talk, “They look...” Shiro trailed off, hoping he wasn't stepping out of bounds with his assumptions, “They look very close.”  
  
Coran eyed him warily a moment before nodding slowly, “The red and black paladin's have a very intense, close relationship...you should know that, Shiro.”  
  
Shiro blinked and flushed a little, “I...It's not like...that...”  
  
Coran's eyes sparkled knowingly, a small smirk tugging at his lips, “Oh. Of course not.”  
  
Before Shiro could reply another image appeared showing Alfor and a woman who could only be Allura's mother at his side, their arms linked. It looked like a ball of some sorts, the hall was grand and beautiful, Galra and Altean's mixed together and danced among other aliens. Allura's mother was smiling brightly but behind them Zarkon watched from the shadow, his face showing a pained, awkward expression. Shiro looked away and Coran sighed, “I took that picture just before Alfor made Allura's mother his queen. You see, Altean's are generally a polyamorous species. We can take on several mates during our life times, sometimes many at the same time. Galra however...they're monogamous, they mate for life. Zarkon wasn't able to cope with his jealousy and so they were forced to break up their relationship, Alfor was devastated but by then Allura's mother was already pregnant and he refused to abandon them. It was a sad state of affairs.”  
  
“What about you? Did you have anyone?” Shiro asked curiously.  
  
Coran smiled and glanced at him, “Several,” He hummed, “I had three wives, two husbands and another lover of no specific gender.”  
  
Shiro's eyes widened briefly before his expression cleared, “I bet you miss them, huh?”  
  
Coran's mouth tensed into a thin line before he released a slow breath, “Every single day,” He said quietly.  
  
“So, Alfor and Zarkon were...lovers?”

Coran blinked away his momentary grief and smiled, “Yes, of course. As I said, their bond was very deep, it went beyond physical.” He leaned over and brought up several pictures of Alfor and Zarkon, in all of them they were staring at each other with soft little smiles. “Of course, all the Paladins share an almost mystical bond but the red and black goes even deeper than that. They must act as if they know each others very minds inside and out.”  
  
Shiro looked away, frowning, “What...what does that mean?” He asked hesitantly, What happens if that bond is broken?”  
  
“We don't really know.” Coran suggested gently, “You and Keith...you knew each other long before all of this, yes? Perhaps your relationship could withstand a broken bond but Zarkon died, what replaced him was...” Coran shivered, “Evil.”  
  
Shiro stepped back, tearing his eyes away from the screen, “Well...I guess I'd better be going.”  
  
“Oh. Oh yes of course, look at me wasting your time with my old memories. You have a lot to do.” Coran smiled broadly as Shiro turned and walked to the door. He watched him leave and sighed, rubbing at his eyes before turning off the screen and going to see what it was Pidge needed.  
  
XXX  
  
Alfor stood beneath a silver tree, it's golden leaves fluttering in the wind. At the sound of footsteps on the paving stones he turned, spotting Zarkon's hulking form a bright smile split his face. He rose, “Zarkon,” He held out his arms and Zarkon returned his smile, “I wasn't expecting a visit so soon,”  
  
“It's hard to keep away from you,” Zarkon replied, grabbing Alfor's hands in his own, “I realised as I was heading back to Diabazaal, I forgot to say farewell...” He moved his hands from Alfor's wrists to his face, cupping it gently before leaning down and pressing their mouths together.   
  
Coran lifted his camera, smirking to himself as he took a snap of the two together. He saw Alfor jerk back and turn to him with a flushed face and wide eyes.  
  
“Is this a set up?” He half-laughed, breathless from the unexpected kiss and decleration.  
  
“Not at all your majesty, I was just collecting some memories for when we're all old.” Coran grinned, bouncing on the balls of his feet.  
  
Zarkon laughed, “Well, shall we have our revenge?”  
  
Alfor smirked, turning on Coran, “I believe we have an unruly staff member to punish,”  
  
Coran laughed, turning on his heels and running back into the castle.


End file.
